1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to the sport of aviation, particularly non-powered parachutes, specifically called Paragliders. The pilot sits in a fabric harness, my invention is a molded form to protect the spine from impact injury and support the back and ribs from fatigue and stress.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore pilots of Paragliders have occasionaly used motorcycle braces with flexible plastic segments to protect the spine from impact injury. This is ineffective because it is inconvenient to wear under the pilot's clothes and offers no support for the pilot's back and ribs. A small number of pilots wear a fabric weight lifter's belt to support the muscles of the low back. This sport was invented only four years ago in Europe in 1986. I have researched all six major magazine publications in this sport with no evidence of any device providing rigid spinal protection and back, trunk and rib support which my invention provides. I have further researched this with the four leading pilots of Paragliders in the western U.S. who have competed internationally and they have reported no evidence of a device similar to my invention. A manufacturer of Paragliding harnesses, Mr. Jim Yates, owner of Summit Magic, 1600 E Cypress #8, Redding Ca. 96002, also has seen no evidence in the U.S.A. or abroad of any device similar to my invention. A trademark search for "Lift Back" was conducted professionally by Mr. Peter Gaczi of San Francisco Calif. with no prior art conflict.